Currently, websites have a default appearance or layout based on a design used to create the website. Advertisements may be rendered on the website that pertain to previous user online activity, but those advertisements are rendered around the default appearance/layout of the website. The advertisements and suggestions displayed on the screen, in addition to the default layout of popular retail and e-commerce menus can overwhelm a user visiting the website.